


december 5th: duck egg

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2020 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: decoratingtrying to decorate an apartment is hard, especially when you don't know the difference between various shades of blue
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: december fic advent 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	december 5th: duck egg

“I just don’t think this will go with the hallway colour…” Kurt muses as he flicks through the colour cards.   
  
Blaine is only half listening; his feet hurt from how long they’ve been stood in this Home Depot for what feels like a million years, moreso this damned paint section that has Blaine seriously starting the believe that one of these cans have leaked and the fumes is dangerously starting to affect his brain because he’s not sure how much of this he can take.   
  
“...and maybe like a Cool Gray 14 for the bathroom. Or maybe a Cool Gray 23. What do you think?”   
  
There’s two very similar looking swatch cards being shoved under his nose and Blaine just furrows his brows to look up at Kurt who is watching him rather expectantly.

“Uh. What’s the difference?” He asks. “Aren’t they like. Both gray?”   
  
Kurt flops his arms by his side and gives a heavy sigh that has Blaine squirming just a little bit. He’s not his biggest fan when Kurt gets like this.   
  
“They’re not the  _ same _ , Blaine,” he huffs, putting one of the gray’s back, which one, Blaine isn’t sure.   
  
“It’s all about shade. It’s all about shadows and light perspective and - and… are you even listening?”   
  
Blaine rubs his knuckle in the corner of his eye. They’ve been here since the store opened and he was promised a greasy, cooked breakfast as a reward. About two hours ago.   
  
“Kurt, it’s just a colour. Can’t we just pick one and go?”   
  
Blaine quickly realises that that was the completely wrong thing to say because Kurt’s scowling at him and snatching more cards up off the shelf, shuffling them as he holds the stack close to his chest like someone might just try to pry them away from him. 

It’s not really just a colour. Blaine knows that. It’s about control.   
  
“Fine. Pick whatever stupid colour you want. It doesn’t matter,” Kurt says almost through gritted teeth. “I’m going to look at the toilet roll holders. Unless you want to just use your hands like a complete Neanderthal since you care so little.”   
  
Blaine hardly has any time to react to such a biting insult before he’s spinning on his heel and stomping away, leaving Blaine alone in the stupid paint section.

He watches until Kurt’s out of sight, not taking long given his long, angry strides that have him disappearing behind another aisle and Blaine lets out a long, heavy sigh.

He has no  _ clue  _ about colours and shadows or any of that other stuff. He’s never been good at design, nor art. Not like Kurt is.

He picks up a colour card and examines it. To him it looks like blue, but apparently it’s  _ Duck Egg _ . Whatever that means. Isn’t there like, a bunch of different kinds of ducks, and wouldn’t their eggs all be different? Why is it just one egg been hailed the King Of Duck Eggs for this specific colour? 

He knows he should probably care more, especially in front of Kurt. 

This is their first home together. Well. Kind of. Basically.

It’s the first home they’ve  _ bought.  _ They’ve been proper grown up and moved out of their little rented apartment they first moved into when they got married. Now they’ve outgrown that space and they actually  _ own  _ their own apartment.

And it’s so exciting to Blaine. He can already picture easy mornings sitting in their kitchen with the smell of breakfast sizzling on the stove, and coffee freshly pressed. He can see so clearly, the two of them snuggled close on the sofa together, watching endless repeats of The Real Housewives together until Kurt falls asleep on him like he always does, drooling into his shirt even though he swears that both of those are big, fat lies.

So of  _ course  _ Blaine cares. He really does care, but it’s just that Kurt cares a little differently to him.

He flicks the card around in between his fingers, wondering if Kurt will come back looking for him the longer he stands here.

Because Kurt likes to be in control, in a lot of ways. He likes to be precise. He has binders and folders and colour coordinated papers that are neat and organised. He likes sticky notes and having the fridge magnets in a certain order so that things feel controlled. 

Blaine looks down at the colour card in his hand, the edges are a little crumpled now where he’s been flipping it over and over. It’s a nice colour. It reminds him of Kurt’s eyes, in a way.

There’s footsteps approaching him, and he doesn’t look up until he hears a strained, yet familiar voice.

“All the toilet roll holders are tacky,” Kurt simply says. “I think we can section toilet roll holders into the high price range items.”

Blaine looks at him and he can’t help the way the corners of his lips curl up into a smile, because of  _ course  _ Kurt wants to spend his money on something as trivial as a toilet roll holder.

Kurt just blinks at him. “Did you find a colour?” He asks, jutting his hip out in a very Kurt-like fashion.

Blaine hands him the card and Kurt takes it, looking at it for a long second, before back at Blaine again.

“Matches your eyes,” Blaine tells him with a grin.

Kurt scoffs, rolling his eyes but clearly trying hard to surpass a grin that’s tugging at his lips, only making Blaine grin harder.

“If that’s your peace offering for the world's most useless argument, that’s so cheesy,” Kurt eventually gives into a smile, and it makes Blaine’s whole insides feel like one giant firework as a laugh bubbles up out of him.

“Well it’s not cheesy. It’s  _ eggy,” _ he winks and Kurt just responds by swatting him on the arm with a small scoff.

“Come on,” he says, hand sliding down his arm until their hands meet and their fingers intertwine, fitting so perfectly like they had on the first day they’d met. “I think I promised you something unhealthy, and these paint fumes are definitely making you loopy.”

Blaine just laughs as Kurt pulls him along, finally leaving behind the paint aisle, feeling happy at not only the idea of food in his belly, but also because he can see the visible tension Kurt had been holding in, has all eased out of him, like he’s let go, and his body and mind can finally relax.

He squeezes his hand, and Kurt looks back with a smile bright enough to power a city on the mood, and he squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
